


Beziehung ist...

by Rebecca



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Fluff, Other, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentaufnahmen aus Lothars und Dietmars Beziehung. De-Bingo-Prompt "Liebe ohne Sex".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beziehung ist...

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe die Geschichte geschrieben, bevor mir bewusst war, dass Lothar überhaupt gar keinen Alkohol mehr trinkt.

Lothar inspizierte sein Butterbrot genauer. Dietmar hatte es ihm geschmiert, was an und für sich nichts ungewöhnliches war, und Graubrot, Käse und Butter sahen aus wie sonst auch – der Geschmack jedoch war irgendwie anders. Nicht unbedingt schlecht, aber ungewohnt. Er blickte hinüber zu Dietmar. "Was ist da eigentlich drauf?"

"Greyerzer", sagte Dietmar von seinem Schreibtisch aus.

"So was haben wir?" Lothar nahm einen weiteren Biss. "Hmm. Schmeckt aber!"

"Dachte ich mir doch, dass du den mögen würdest. Wenn du dich bloß nicht immer so anstellen würdest, nur weil irgendwo 'Schweizer Käse' draufsteht, ohne wenigstens mal zu probieren."

Lothar rollte mit den Augen. Diese Diskussion hatten sie nicht zum ersten Mal, und irgendwie war er auch ein wenig genervt, dass Dietmar ihm ungefragt etwas untergejubelt hatte, was er andernfalls nicht hätte essen mögen. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, war das Brot wirklich gut, darum verzieh er ihm, zumindest dieses Mal.

Während er sich wieder seinem Brot zuwendete, fiel ihm auf auf, wie still es auf einmal am anderen Ende des Raumes geworden war. Er sah auf, und seine Augen fielen auf Harry, die eben noch energisch in einem dicken Ordner geblättert hatte, ihn nun aber mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und amüsiertem Lächeln auf den Lippen musterte.

"Was?", fragte Lothar.

Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern, dann wendete sie sich wieder ihren Akten zu.

Eigentlich hatte Lothar nichts Besonderes an der Situation gefunden, aber gut, sie hatten wahrscheinlich mehr wie ein Ehepaar geklungen als wie Mitbewohner oder Freunde. Schon komisch, dass das mit Dietmar so einfach war, während er bisher mit keiner Frau auch nur annähernd so weit gekommen war.

* * *

Rolf brachte die Einladungen zum diesjährigen Sommerfest persönlich vorbei. Lothar öffnet den Brief, den Rolf ihm reichte, sofort, obwohl er eigentlich schon wusste, was drin stand. War ja auch jedes Jahr wieder das gleiche. Sein Blick blieb an "Mit Begleitung" hängen – auch wie jedes Jahr, und wie immer würde er ohne Begleitung gehen – dann fiel ihm das Datum ins Auge.

"Dietmar kann nicht. An dem Wochenende ist er mit seinen Museumsfreunden in Berlin."

"Berlin?", fragte Rolf. "Auch schön! Und du, fährst du gar nicht mit?"

"Bloß nicht", sagte Lothar. "Mir reicht es schon, wenn ich mir hinterher die Fotos ansehen muss. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie Dietmar reden kann, wenn er erst mal in Fahrt kommt. Stundenlang über die winzigsten historischen Details."

"Na ja, manchmal tut so ein getrennter Urlaub auch ganz gut, hmm?"

Erst jetzt fiel Lothar auf, dass Rolf ihn aufzog. "Sehr witzig", murmelte er.

Dabei waren sie noch nie zusammen in Urlaub gewesen. Andererseits ... Witz hin oder her, der Gedanke war gar nicht so übel. Ein Grund dafür, dass Lothar seinen Resturlaub immer so lange vor sich hinschob war, dass er sich nie dazu durchringen konnte, für sich alleine etwas zu buchen. Es gab schon das ein oder andere Reiseziel, wo er gerne mal hinfahren würde, aber die ganzen Reisevorbereitungen und die Fahrt ... da hatte er allein einfach keine Lust drauf.

"Würdest du uns überhaupt zusammen frei geben?", fragte er, aus reiner Neugier und weil sich die Gelegenheit nun mal gerade anbot.

Rolf mustere ihn interessiert. "Das kommt natürlich ganz drauf an. In den Schulferien ist es immer schwierig, aber das weißt du ja selbst. Und ansonsten..." Er machte eine vage Handbewegung, dann zog er mit seinen Einladungen weiter.

Eine enthusiastischere Aussage zum Thema Urlaubsplanung konnte man von Rolf grundsätzlich nicht erwarten, dass wusste Lothar. Er fischte den Reiseprospekt, den er am Morgen achtlos in den Papierkorb geschmissen hatte, wieder hervor und betrachtete ihn mit neu erwachtem Interesse. In Dresden war er ja auch noch nie gewesen, und Dietmar würde es dort sicher gefallen...

* * *

Die Feier bei Elli wurde mit fortschreitender Stunde und fortschreitendem Bierkonsum immer ausgelassener. Irgendwann hatte Anna ein paar Tische beiseite geschoben und Dirk dazu überredet, mit ihr zu tanzen. Harry und Henning waren begeistert gefolgt, und Rolf hatte die neue Praktikantin zum Tanz gebeten. Schließlich standen nur Lothar und Dietmar noch am Rand der provisorischen Tanzfläche und sahen dem Treiben zu. Lothar fühlte sich fast ein wenig wehmütig. Besonders wild war er normalerweise nicht aufs Tanzen, aber die anderen hatten sichtlich Spaß und er hatte schon lange nicht mehr getanzt. Vielleicht würde sich eines der Mädels ja erbarmen...

Irgendwann kamen Anna und Dirk vorbeigeschwenkt und hielten vor ihnen an. "Macht ihr mit?", fragte Anna. Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu. "Jeder tanzt mit seinem Partner. Na kommt!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zog Dirk sie wieder weiter.

Seine Kollegen waren schon verrückt manchmal. Lothar und Dietmar konnten doch nicht einfach... Oder? Er sah Dietmar an. Abgeneigt wirkte der nicht, und Lothar hatte gerade genug Alkohol im Blut, um auf Annas dumme Idee einzugehen. Er nickte Dietmar zu. "Darf ich bitten?"

Ohne zu zögern nahm Dietmar seine Hand, und schon wiegten sie sich zur Musik. Dietmar konnte gut tanzen, sehr gut sogar, und Lothar hatte unglaublichen Spaß. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Anna sie beide anlächelte und Henning irritiert die Stirn runzelte, aber im Moment war ihm seine Umgebung herzlich egal. Er versuchte, sich an mehr als nur die Grundschritte zu erinnern, und Dietmar folgte seiner Führung augenblicklich. Sein Arm lag warm und leicht auf Lothars Schulter, und als die Musik langsamer wurde und sie sich näher kamen, konnte Lothar den leisen Duft seines Shampoos riechen – _ihres_ Shampoos, denn sie teilten schon seit längerem die meisten Toilettenartikel, einfach weil es praktisch war.

Bisher hatte Lothar das Tanzen vor allem als Möglichkeit gesehen, neue Leute kennenzulernen, auch wenn das nie so recht geklappt hatte. Jetzt war es gerade die Vertrautheit, die ihm so gut gefiel.

"Wir sollten das öfter mal machen", sagte er. Dietmar nickte.

Als Harry ihn nach einer Weile am Ärmel zupfte, weil anscheinend Partnerwechsel angesagt war, war Lothar fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

Am nächsten Tag nach der Mittagspause fand Lothar ein paar ausgeschnittene Zeitungsanzeigen auf seinem Schreibtisch, alle bewarben Tanzkurse in der Umgebung. Nüchtern und bei Tageslicht betrachtet – wollte Lothar das immer noch gerne machen. Mit Dietmar als Tanzpartner, verstand sich, denn die Mission 'Frauen kennenlernen' war schon lange nicht mehr so wichtig.

* * *

Den Tatort sahen sie wie immer zusammen. Darüber brauchten sie gar nicht mehr zu reden. Einer stellte um kurz vor acht den Fernseher an, der andere bereitete das Abendbrot vor, während die Tagesschau lief. Pünktlich um viertel nach acht saßen sie dann gemeinsam auf dem Sofa, ein Tablett vor sich auf dem Tisch und eine Flasche Bier oder ein Glas Wein in der Hand, je nach Laune. Wenn einer mal nicht konnte, sagte er dem anderen vorher Bescheid, aber das kam selten vor. Sie hatten ja immer gemeinsam Dienst, und sonst hatten sie selten etwas anderes vor am Sonntag Abend.

Lothar freute sich jede Woche wieder darauf. Nicht unbedingt wegen des Tatorts, der war nun mal nicht immer besonders gut, aber vor allem wegen ihres gemeinsamen Rituals. Zwar verbrachten sie auch sonst viel Zeit miteinander, aber nur selten saßen sie so einträchtig nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. Auch wenn sie dabei nur wenig redeten, war die Zeit immer besonders schön, entspannend und ein perfekter Abschluss der Woche.

"Er kann doch nicht einfach Verdächtigen hinterherlaufen, ohne seine Kollegen zu informieren!", grummelte Dietmar gerade.

Lothar grinste nur. Dietmar konnte es einfach nicht lassen, die Darstellung des Polizeidienstes im Fernsehen zu kritisieren. Er leerte sein Weinglas, dann lehnte er sich zurück, streckte die Beine unter den Sofatisch und legte den Arm auf die Sofalehne, hinter Dietmar vorbei. Während er dem Fernsehkommissar dabei zusah, wie er sich von dem Verdächtigen niederschlagen ließ und Dietmar vorwurfsvoll den Kopf schüttelte, musste seine Hand tiefer gerutscht sein, denn Lothar bemerkte schließlich, wie er Dietmars Schulter berührte. Er zögerte. Er hätte seine Hand wieder wegnehmen sollen, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden und Dietmar schien sich nicht daran zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er rückte eher noch ein wenig näher. Lothar fand, dass sich das richtig anfühlte, wie das letzte I-Tüpfelchen, das dem Abend noch gefehlt hatte. Er seufzte behaglich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Fernseher.

Am Ende des Films hatte Lothar seinen Arm vollständig um Dietmar gelegt, die letzte Möglichkeit einer Ausrede schon lange vorbei. Erst, als Dietmar nach der Fernbedienung griff, ließ er ihn los. Stille breitete sich aus, als der Fernseher aus war, und auf einmal war Lothar sich nicht mehr sicher, wo sie beide standen. Ob er nicht doch eine Grenze überschritten hatte, die doch bei aller Gemeinsamkeit immer noch existierten – zu Recht.

Dietmar richtete sich auf, dann tätschelte er Lothars Knie. Ganz selbstverständlich, ganz sicher. "Nacht, Lothar", sagte er und stand auf.

Vielleicht hatten sich die Grenzen heute Abend ein wenig verschoben. Lothar konnte daran nichts Schlechtes finden.

"Gute Nacht", rief er Dietmar verspätet hinterher.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte Lothar gedacht, dass man mit Mitte vierzig langsam mal aus dem Alter raus war, wo man grundlegende Annahmen über sich selbst in Frage stellte, aber dem war offenbar nicht so. Er fühlte sich gerade wieder wie ein Teenager, der zum ersten Mal Beziehungen auslotete. Schlimmer noch: alleine über die Situation nachzudenken, hatte ihn kein Stück weiter gebracht. Er würde also reden müssen – mit Dietmar.

"Ich hab gestern 'ne Frau kennengelernt", sagte er deswegen nach dem Abendessen.

"Aha", sagte Dietmar, betont neutral, und blätterte im Fernsehprogramm.

"Sie will mich wiedersehen."

Dietmar sah auf. "Schön!"

Er hatte sein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, aber Lothar konnte er damit nicht täuschen. Es hatte mal Zeiten gegeben, da hätte sich Dietmar für ihn gefreut, ja, hätte ihn sogar tatkräftig unterstützt – auch hinter seinem Rücken, wenn er es für nötig befand. Nun sah das ganz anders aus, und Lothar wusste nicht, ob er diese Reaktion erhofft oder befürchtet hatte. Er holte tief Luft. "Ich habe abgesagt."

"Was?"

"Na ja, ich ... ehrlich gesagt ... ich musste immer an dich denken." Laut ausgesprochen klangen die Worte anders als in seinem Kopf, aber da ihm nichts besseres einfiel, beließ er es dabei.

Dietmar runzelte die Stirn, verwirrt zunächst, dann zunehmend wütend. "Spinnst du? Du kannst doch deine Chance auf ein Liebesleben nicht wegwerfen, nur damit ich mich nicht um einen Nachmieter kümmern muss! Ich komme sehr gut allein zurecht, _so_ alt bin ich nun auch noch nicht!"

"Das hab ich doch gar nicht gemeint! Ich _will_ gar nicht ausziehen." Dietmar schien immer noch nicht zu begreifen. Kein Wunder, Lothar verstand sich ja selbst nicht. "Ich ... wir haben zusammen alles, was ich will. Wenn ich daran denke, mit jemand anderem ... das interessiert mich überhaupt nicht mehr."

Dietmar sah ihn einige Augenblicke reglos an, dann entspannte er sich sichtbar. "Aber?", fragte er milde.

Genau das war der springende Punkt. Lothar wusste es auch nicht so genau. "Irgendetwas fehlt", war alles, was er dazu sagen konnte.

" _Irgendetwas?_ " Dietmar hob die Augenbrauen. "Lothar, so Leid es mir tut, aber Sex..."

"Nein!", unterbrach Lothar schnell und schloss die Augen, als ob das das Bild aus seinem Kopf vertreiben könnte. "Meine Güte." Nein, das war es nicht, das konnte Lothar mit Sicherheit sagen. Obwohl das irgendwie einfacher gewesen wäre. Wenn er auf einmal hätte feststellen müssen, dass er auf Männer stand, oder auch nur auf einen bestimmten Mann ... das wäre ja nichts weiter gewesen als Liebe mit anderen Vorzeichen. Das hier war ... schon auch irgendwie Liebe, aber vage und undefiniert.

"Gewissheit", sagte Lothar deswegen. Ja, das war die richtige Richtung. "Wir sind hier so reingeraten, aber der Gedanke, dass du mit jemand anderem ... oder ich ... das könnte ich nicht mehr." Und weil das so eine große Forderung war und er noch nicht mal wusste, wie Dietmar darüber dachte, fügte er hinzu: "Dann würde ich lieber ausziehen. Jetzt."

Dietmar schob seine Hand über den Tisch und legte sie auf Lothars Arm. "Du brauchst nicht ausziehen."

"Wie kannst du das so einfach sagen?"

"Meinst du, ich habe Probleme, meinen ganzen Liebhaberinnen zu entsagen?"

"Ich meine ... findest du das nicht irgendwie ... seltsam? Uns?"

Dietmar zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es macht mich glücklich."

Und das war es natürlich, worauf es in einer Beziehung letztendlich ankam: gemeinsam glücklich sein. Lothar lächelte und legte seine Hand über Dietmars. Warum hatte er sich so den Kopf zerbrochen? Eigentlich war doch alles ganz einfach.


End file.
